This lnteragency Agreement (IAA) provides continued funding by the National institute of Child Health and Human Development (NICHD) to the U.S. Agency for International Development (USAID) for the purpose of providing support to HIV and barrier contraception-related research being performed by the USAID Cooperating Agencies (CAs), including but not limited to, the Contraceptive Research and Development Program (CONRAD) at the Eastern Virginia Medical School (EVMS); Family Health International (FHI) In North Carolina; and The Population Council In New York. This Agreement is Intended to continue the joint funding of selected projects in which the objectives of both agencies can be met.